1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connector contact, and more particularly to electrical connector contact adapted for connecting a chip with a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known that Land Grid Array (LGA) connector is widely used in Integrated Circuit (IC) industry, which is used for connecting two separate electrical elements, such as connecting a chip to a published circuit board. The contact of this kind of connector generally includes two terminals and a spring, one terminal touches with the chip and another terminal touches with the circuit board, and the spring is set between outside of the two terminals to provide spring strength therebetween, the two terminals engage with each other within the spring. Relative technique is disclosed in a Chinese tai wan patent with an issue number M 322638, which discloses a relative contact according with the present invention.
Although said kind of electrical connector contacts can realize an electrical connecting function, the two terminals of said kind of electrical connector contact engage with each other by a plate to plate mating method, during moving process, a loosing mistake may accrue between the two terminals, that may result in a bad connecting and further to influence the electrical performance therebetween. On the other hand, according to the conventional connector, when the spring is under a unpressed condition, the two terminals are separate from each other. When assembling the contact into the insulating housing, must hold one terminal firstly, then assemble another terminal, or when changing one terminal of the contact from the connector that also need to assemble the connector by many steps, that will influence the applicant of the product and the convenience during changing one terminal.
Hence, it's necessary to ameliorate the exist connector contacts to overcome said drawbacks.